fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ripper and The Gypsy: Prologue
Let's meet our Male Protagonist. Hide in Plain Sight Everyone ignores the beggar on the streets. Nobles attract attention, bards provide entertainment for people, children run up and down the streets causing parents to worry, and even rats cause revulsion and disgust among people. But everyone ignores the beggar on the streets. Jack had learned that this was true throughout Bowerstone's history. While it may have made life hard for the less fortunate of Albion's largest city, it was perfect for his current career. He may have well been invisible as he sat on the bridge that led to the Bowerstone Market. Jack had been waiting on the bridge since midday, scanning the crowd for one individual, and he would wait for many more hours if he had to. Every ten minutes or so Jack would ask a random person if they could spare some gold to keep up his disguise, he never got a response. Hours passed before Jack found the person he was waiting for. The man was small, pale and pudgy, and had an overwhelming air of arrogance about him. He was defiantly a noble or someone who was supposed to be important. The man who hired Jack had said his name was Kiernan or something like that. Upon seeing him and his large bodyguard Jack stood up and stepped out in front of the noble and his large manservant. Almost immediately the large bodyguard placed himself between Jack and Kiernan, his large hand going to the giant steel axe strapped across his back. Jack's hand went to the rusty katana he kept at his waist. A town guard seemed to sense something was about to happen and started moving in to arrest Jack. Too late. The Kill Jack rushed forward drove the rusted blade of his katana into the bodyguard's gut. As the guard howled in pain Jack pulled his blade out and slashed at his neck. The jagged edge of the blade tore out chunks of flesh as blood spewed from the savage wound. Jack turned just as a town guard was swinging his steel long sword for Jack's back. Jack blocked the sword with his own and jabbed the man quickly in the throat. As the guard choked Jack grabbed a hold of his ear and with a cruel twist, ripped it off. With guard preoccupied by his now missing ear, Jack sprinted across the bridge just as Kiernan tried to disappear in the crowds in the market. Unfortunately for him his bright outfit made him stick out like a sore thumb so Jack had no trouble picking him out. Jack snickered as his prey turned down an alley to lose him. Jack ran to the wall and in a matter of seconds scaled it. Once he was on the roof he ran across as Kiernan tore through several alleys. Jack jumped across the rooftops as Kiernan hid inside a dead end alley. As Kiernan tried to catch his breath Jack walked to the edge of the roof top directly above Kiernan. Jack smirked as he stepped off the edge and landed directly in front of his target. Kiernan shrieked in terror as Jack slowly drew his rusty katana, its jagged, bloodied, edge seemed to hunger for Kiernan's blood. "Who are you?" Kiernan almost screamed as Jack stalked forward. "Some call me Jack the Ripper." Jack informed the man using the nickname the guards and people of Albion had given him over the years. Before Kiernan could start begging for his life and making empty promises Jack dragged his sword across the short man's plump belly, ripping the man's gut open and spilling his innards on the ground. "Still have no idea why they call me that." Jack muttered as he threw away his sword and knelt next to the body. Jack muttered a few words under his breath as he pocketed the corpse's ring and sack of gold. He wouldn't be needing them anymore. "The shadow court welcomes you with open arms." Jack said standing up. As Jack stood he heard the guards finally catching up. Without another word Jack turned away from the body and walked out of the alley, into the crowded streets. After disappearing into the crowd Jack made his way out of Bowerstone towards Rookridge, the guards never managed to pick him out from the rest of the crowds. After all, everyone ignores the beggar on the streets.